I just want you to know
by malorena
Summary: Hermione writes a letter to Sirius, remembering their past relationship, and how she feels now that he is dead... One shot. Complete. Inspired in the song Iris by the Goo Goo dolls, but not a songfic. Post OotP. . R&R.. please.. HGSB


**Story title: I just want you to know..**

**Summary: Hermione writes a letter to Sirius, rememberingtheir past realtionship, and the how she feels now that he is dead... One shot. Complete. Inspired in the song Iris by the Goo Goo dolls, but not a songfic. Post OotP. . R&R.. please..**

**Disclaimer: **I go to college, have a crappy job to pay my bills, and I live with my parents... No , I don't own HP or the song Iris... Sirius would be alive if I did, and I would be rich..

* * *

_ Sleepless nights hunt me, your face tattooed in my mind; I can't run from you, I can't hide from you.. From your memory.._

_I know I would give up forever to touch you if I could just see your face one more time...and I write this, knowing that you feel me somehow. Trying to remember how we came to be, and how we never were at all... Regretting, only, not being braver and face the world, regretting not being able to kiss you one more time.. Regretting not telling you I love you._

_I write this because I don't want to miss you tonight..._

_You are the closest thing to heaven I'll ever be and you are gone.. Now my world is in ashes, shadows of the past.  
__Everyday I live in lies, trying to be strong for others, trying to survive the day, wearing a mask made of stone so no one can see what lies beneath me, so no one can see that all I can see is your face, all I can breathe is your life... and I refuse to live like that, in a fantasy world where I imagine us together, where every thing feels like the movies, and there is no such thing as an ending.. I don't sleep because I'm afraid that I could get stuck in one of those dreams, that the morning might come and I would decide to stay there with you.._

_All I can taste is the moment when we were together, when your tongue slipped pass my lips and I melted into you and we spontaneously combust, forgetting sense and morality, it was heaven and I you told me I was an angel. Now I'm a ghost, or an angel that fell from your heaven._

_I try to forget when the world came crashing down to us, when we decided that it was better not to fight for us, when we lied to each other, when we sacrificed ourselves for the rest of them. Because it's true, they would never understand.  
__Knowing exactly what the other felt;but afraid that if we made words out of our feelings, fighting them would have been harder; always seeing the light behind the shadows of our eyes, the undeniable truth embraced in our lies._

_Now I'm alone, and I don't want the world to see me, I just want you.My soul went through that veil that night, all I have for it now is a hollow empty of dreams... There are no more tears to fight, my eyes are dry now..  
__Sometimes, when I'm lying in my bed at night, I think I can feel you are with me, and in that moment I think that all of this has been a bad dream and that any moment I'll wake up and find you sleeping next to me. But I never do, and I feel dead, I bleed just to know I'm alive..._

_That's what my life has been reduce to, Sirius, I lay in my bed and think of you..._

_Every thing is meant to be broken, and so I am broke._

_I think I write just to put in my feeling into words, because I now know that either way I can fight them or forget them.._

_I know that you will ear my words, where ever you are, because ancient magic, fueled by love, is always the best way to go to do things like this, challenginglogic.. I just wanted to say I love you , and that maybe after this I will be better._

_Hermione._

She folded the letter; burnt it in a vase saying his name, and threw the ashes into the starry sky of Hogwarts.

* * *

**(a/n: review please, I know is very short, butis just something that came up into my head, and I tried t maked it longer but it just didn't work... Hope ist was good.. Kisses:D)**


End file.
